Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a stereo projection device, a stereo projection system, a use of a stereo projection device, and a method for projecting stereoscopic images.
Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 102 49 815 A1 is a projection device for a stereo projection system having a light source, a color wheel with multiple interference filters, an imaging unit, a set of projection optics, and a controller for synchronizing the imaging unit with the color wheel. The color wheel exhibits one or more triplets of interference filters. In this design, each of the triplets has one interference filter of the colors red, green, blue, wherein the interference filters represent narrow-band filters with a bandwidth below 30 nm, in particular of approximately 20 nm. Also disclosed is a stereo projection system, in particular a virtual reality projection system, having one or more such projection devices. Very high contrast and economical stereo projection is made possible with the stereo projection device and the stereo projection system.
Furthermore, complementary interference filters for stereo projection are known from DE 103 59 788 A1, in which passbands and stop bands are designed to be complementary to one another.